This invention relates to a water filtering apparatus particularly suited for use in the home. The water filtering apparatus may be counter top or under sink mounted.
The quality of drinking water is of concern to those obtaining water from public water systems as well as those obtaining water from private wells. There can be a wide variation in the amount and type of contaminants contained in drinking water, such as those occurring with seasonal runoff, or those present as by-products from water chlorination. To assure individual water quality, local filters may be used for removing contaminants from drinking water, mounted on or under a counter top, or on a faucet. These have gained in popularity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,249, a water filter system having multiple filters is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,867, a counter top water filtering system is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,618, a water filter with a flow metering system is described. However, the success of these and other filters for drinking water has been limited primarily because they require periodic user attention to change the filter at the appropriate time. Several of the filters are complex in design, making it difficult for the user to change a filter. Typically, the filter element is a disposable stand alone unit which is placed in a permanent housing which acts as a pressure vessel during the filtration process. Consequently when changing the filter element, the user must remove the housing to expose the filter element and the user is then exposed to a wet, contaminated filter, removal possibly causing some contaminants to dislodge and enter the drinking water after the new filter element is installed.
If not changed at the correct interval, due to inconvenience or otherwise, filtration efficiency could deteriorate to the point where the contaminants begin to pass through into the drinking water.
Consequently, there is a need for a relatively simple water filtering apparatus having the capability for quick and easy change of the filter element, without exposing the user to contaminants or release of the contaminants from the filter element. There is also a need for means to monitor filter usage and to alert a user to timely change the filter element.
It is object of the present invention to provide a water filtering apparatus that has a simple design.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water filtering apparatus with a limited number of parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water filtering apparatus with a contained filter element to avoid leakage and exposure of the user to contaminants.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a water filtering apparatus that has monitoring means to alert the user that the life of the filter is expiring.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a water filtering apparatus comprising:
a base having means for receiving an unfiltered water supply and means for discharging a filtered water supply; and
a disposable filter cartridge comprising a container, a filter disposed within the container, the container having means to mate to the means for receiving an unfiltered water supply from the base and having means to mate to the means for discharging the filtered water supply to the base, the container being sealingly received by the base such that water is filtered by the filter element within the container, the filter element and container being a disposable unit.
Using a self-contained filter element avoids the user having to contact a contaminated filter element as the contained filter element and container are disposed of as a unit. The container itself is a pressure vessel, but one of low cost and simple construction, so as to minimize replacement cost. A non-water receiving cover may be used for aesthetic purposes to cover the assembly.
To change a filter element, the self-contained filter element or cartridge is released from the base and a new cartridge mounted in its place. Because it is a simple unit, this can be done without exposing the user to the filtered contaminants, or even wetting their hands.